Die Rache des Erben
by tungdil
Summary: Harry erbt ein paar merkwürdige dinge nach Sirius Tod und wird dadurch mächtiger als er je zu träumen gewagt hat. Doch dabei vergisst er Ginny nicht...oder ist da noch wer an den Harry dauernd denken muss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Liebe Leser und Leserinnen,**

**seit langem nun lese ich schon Harry Potter Fanfictions. Und eigentlich wollt ich auch schon lange selber schreiben. Doch alleine konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen. deshalb schreiben meine Schwester und ich diese Geschichte jetzt zusammen.**

**Disclaimer: Alle Schauplätze und Figuren (bis auf ein paar wenige die wir noch einbauen werden) gehört J.K. Rowling. Wir möchten mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen wir machen das alles nur zum Spaß.**

**Kapitel 1**

**Und da war er wieder, der grüne der auf Sirius traf. Wie fast jede Nacht seitdem Harry Potter aus dem Ministerium zurück ist, wacht er auch diese Nacht schreiend und schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Wieder einmal wurde er, der große Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubergemeinschaft, von seinem seit kurzem verhassten Schuldirektor zu seinen Verwanden, den Dursleys geschickt. Doch dieser Sommer war schlimmer als jeder andere zuvor. Seine Verwandten ließen ihn zwar in ruhe, und auch Dudley ließ seine Sticheleien.**

**Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Wow schon 4Uhr ich habe doch Tatsächlich mal 3Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Ja es war wirklich ein schlimmer Sommer bisher für Harry, doch einen Lichtblick hatte er diesen Sommer.**

**Flashback:**

**Wieder einmal stand Harry sehr früh auf, doch dieses mal weckte ihn kein Albtraum. Nein diesmal war es das Klopfen einer grauen Eule an seinem Fenster. Was ist das für eine Eule? Ist das eine Gringotts-Eule? So ging Harry, nachdenkend wer ihm eine Eule schicken könnte,zum Fenster neben seinem Schreibtich, öffnete es und ließ die Eule in sein kleines Zimmer.**

**Er nahm die Eule , setzte sie in Hedwigs Käfig damit sie etwas aus der Wasserschale trinken konnte, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Hedwig war momentan nicht da und konnte wegen des Gastes in ihrem Käfig auch nicht protestieren. Sie ist auf dem weg zu Ginny mit der er jetzt häufiger schrieb, da Ron und Hermine sich nun dauernd schrieben und daher keine zeit mehr für ihn hatten.**

**Nachdem er die Eule vom Brief befreit hatte, flog sie auch gleich wieder los. Nun endlich schaute Harry auf das Siegel. Es war das Gringotts Siegel. Was wollen die denn von mir? Dachte er. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, öffnete den Brief und las:**

**Lieber Mr. Potter,**

**Grund dieses Briefes ist das wir Sie zur Testamentseröffnung von Mr. Black am 1.8. Diesen Jahres, zu Gringotts Zaubererbank in London, einladen wollen, da sie der Haupterbe von Sirius Black sind.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Ihr Mr. Hopnipock**

**(Vermögensverwalter der Familien Potter und Black)**

**Flashback Ende**

**Während Harry in Gedanken zum Fenster trat, ging langsam die Sonne auf. Harry schreckte hoch, als er seinen Onkel aus der Küche nach ihm brüllen hörte und wusste, dass es wieder ein ganz normaler Tag im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 werden würde.**

**. .**

**Seit seiner Ankunft am Ligusterweg war nun knapp mehr als ein Monat vergangen. Harry hatte sich größtenteils in seinem Zimmer aufgehalten. Meist hatte er sein Zimmer nur kurz zum Essen und um ins Bad zu gehen, verlassen. Die Dursleys waren froh darum, dass er sich ruhig verhielt und ließen ihn aufgrund der Drohungen von Mad-Eye Moody in Ruhe.**

**Die Dursleys saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Harry an jenem Morgen die Küche betrat und sich zu ihnen setzte. Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos, Onkel Vernon schaute wie immer fern, während der Rest schweigend daneben saß und aß, was auf dem neuen Diät-Plan für Dudley stand. Dieser hatte es im Laufe des letzten Jahres tatsächlich geschafft, noch dicker zu werden.**

**Als Harry grade die Küche verlassen wollte, fing Onkel Vernon an, laut zu lachen.**

„**Hey Junge, wie geht's denn deinem tollen Patenonkel, diesem Sirius Black?"**

**Harry stand schon in der Tür und erstarrte. Vor seinen Augen sah er wieder einmal den Alptraum, der ihn jede Nacht verfolgte: Wie Sirius lachend von Bellatrix mit einem Fluch getroffen wurde und langsam durch den Vorhang fiel. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Onkel Sirius geht's gut!" brachte er mühsam hervor. Doch Onkel Vernon lachte nur: „Junge du lügst! Hier im Fernsehen war gerade ein bericht über den Terroristen. schau wir habens für dich aufgezeichnet." Damit schaltete Onkel Vernon den Fernseher an**

**Harry wollte nach oben rennen, um seinem Onkel zu entkommen. Doch dieser war schneller aufgesprungen als Harry reagieren konnte und hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest. Mit dem anderen hielt er sein Kopf auf den Fernseher wo der Bericht lief: „Massenmörder Sirius Black tot! Die Regierung ist erleichtert, dass …" Harry konnte seine Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken und derFerseher explodierte. Onkel Vernon zuckte erschrocken zurück als ihm einige Glasscherben entgegen flogen.**

**Sofort ergriff Harry die pure Panik: ‚Oh mein Gott, ich habe gezaubert! Man wird mich aus Hogwarts rauswerfen!' So merkte er gar nicht, wie sämtliches Porzellan und Glas im Haus zersprang. Tante Petunia sprang schreiend auf und versuchte sofort, Dudley unter den Tisch zu ziehen. Onkel Vernon starrte nur aus dem ‚Fenster', den Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ungewollt liess er Harry nun ganz los so dass er in sein Zimmer stürmen konnte.**

**In seinem Zimmer angekommen fing Harry an, planlos alle seine Sachen aus dem Schrank, dem Schreibtisch und unter dem losen Dielenbrett in seinen Koffer zu werfen, um schnell aus dem Ligusterweg fliehen zu können. Doch wohin?**

**Hey leute schön dass ihr Unser erste chap zuende gelesen habt *gg* also wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Fehler findet oder etwas unklar ist könnt ihr das gerne in ein review schreiben... antworten auch bestimmt...**

**euer Tung und eure Lexxy Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Leute**** schön das ihr das 2 Kapitel auch noch lesen wollt..... *gg* **

**So nun wie immer das übliche: uns gehört nix... ausser vielleicht ein paar ausgedachte Figuren oder Orte.... verdienen auch kein Geld damit.**

**Und jetzt noch ein dickes danke an die Reviewer...... **

_**Ironc :**_ freut uns dass es dir so gut gefallen hat und du aufgeregt bist wie es weitergeht... hätten nicht gedacht das das so schnell jemand liesst und auch noch nen review da lässt .... DANKE

_**Ina Bauer:**_ naja wie es weitergeht erfähst du ja jetzt... und das pairing.... wird nicht verraten.... aber es wird eins geben.... vielleicht... oder auch nicht mal schauen... *gg* naja was die kapitelanzahl betrifft wissen wir noch nicht wie viele es werden.... aber 10 werden es bestimmt.... und ob wir schnell genug sind musst du uns später sagen ... hoffe aber das wir keine schreibblockade kriegen... *gg*

dir auch danke für dein mitfühlendes review.

_**bane1602:**_ danke.... wir wissen es zu schätzen das der anfang gefällt... wenn der anfang schon schlecht wär würde glaub ich keiner weiterlesen....

_**Forrest1984:**_ Danke ... wir freuen uns das auch dir unser anfang gefallen hat.... hm... slash.... mal schauen... wirste dann ja lesen...*gg* pairings werden nicht verraten... hihi

_Legende:_

_blabla= Gedanken_

"blabla"= gesprochen

blabla= Vision

**Der Weg nach Hause**

_Doch wohin jetzt?_

_Hogwarts? Nein da wäre wieder der manipulative bastard Dumbledore, der mich natürlich zu den Dursleys zurückschicken würde._

_Grimauldplace? Nein da wäre wieder der Orden der Brathähnchen, und somit auch Dumbledore._

_Die Weasleys? Nein die würden mich nur mit dem Alten reden, der mich zu den Dursleys zurückschicken möchte._

"Wäre Dobby jetzt nur hier, der könnte mir bestimmt helfen."

PLOPP...

Auf einmal stand Dobby neben Harry. "Wie kann Dobby Harry Potter, Sir helfen?"

Harry erschrak als Dobby plötzlich neben ihm stand. "Was machst du denn hier? Kann dich nicht nur deine Familie, der du dienst, rufen? Und meines wissens nach bist du ein freier Elf." "Das dachte Dobby auch Sir, doch ich hörte ihren Ruf. Daher müssen sie, master Potter meine Familie sein." erklärte Dobby.

"Ist ja auch erstmal egal. Kannst du mir helfen? Ich muss hier ganz schnell weg.", fragt Harry hecktisch.

"Natürlich kann Dobby Master Potter helfen. Master Potter muss mir nur vertrauen."

Auf einmal hörten sie drausen mehrere Apparationen.

"Natürlich vertraue ich dir Dobby. Was muss ich machen?"

"Master Potter, Sir, muss sich nur an Dobby festhalten."

Harry hielt sich an seinem kleinen Freund fest, und sie verschwanden als die Auroren die tür öffneten.

Harry und Dobby landeten in einem kleinen Raum vollgestellt mit überfüllten Weinregalen. Der Raum ist dunkel und die Luft ist feucht und moderig.

"Wo sind wir hier?" fragt Harry erschrocken über den modrigen Gestank.

"Wir sind hier im Weinkeller, Master Potter Sir."

"Das sehe ich auch Dobby. Aber in welchem Haus?"

"In Ihrem Haus Master Potter Sir."

"Mein Haus?"

"Ja ihr Haus in Godricks Hollow , Master Potter Sir."

"Godrics Hollow? Ich dachte das wurde zerstört."

"Wurde es auch. Aber wir, ihre Elfen haben es wieder aufgebaut, Master Potter, Sir. Kommen sie mit Dobby zeigt es ihnen.". Damit ging Dobby durch die Tür aus dem Winkeller in eine grße halle im keller mit einer Gewölbedecke. Diese Kellerhalle, sieht nicht aus wie ein Keller sondern eher wie eine Eingangshalle, durch die vielen Türen, die von dem runden Raum abgehen. Gegenüber ven der Tür aus der sie kammen, führt eine Treppe in das Erdgeschoss. Oben auf der Treppe angelangt, traten sie durch eine Tür. Harry stockte, und sah sich erstaunt um. Denn er stand in einer Halle, dei mindestens doppelt so groß ist wie das Kellergewölbe. Doch dieser Raum war nicht rund sonder eckig. Und auf einer seite der Halle war eine große Doppeltür, doch sie gehen auf eine kleine Tür, in der hinteren ecke der Eingangshalle, zu.

"Kommen sie mit raus, Master Potter Sir. Dobby zeigt ihnen das sie in Godrics Hollow sind.", damit watschelte Dobby durch den Hintereingang hinaus und Harry folgte ihm Langsam.

Als sie nach drausen traten, sah Harry als erstes einen wunderschönen Rosengarten. "Dies war einst der Rosengarten iherer Mutter. Hier durften wir Elfen nichts machen. Das wollte Misses Potter alles selbst herrichten und pflegen. Doch nach ihrem Tot haben wir Hauselfen dies übernommen, so wie sie es immer gemacht hat."

Bei diesen Worten die Dobby hingebungsvoll erzählte, wurden Harrys Augen feucht.

Als Harry sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, gingen sie einen schmalen Kiesweg durch den Garten um das Haus herum. Dort sah Harry als erstes eine große Mauer, in der ein schmiedeeisernes Tor eingelassen ist. Auf diesem Tor prangt das Wappen der Potters. Das Wappen zeigt ein großes P, hinter dem Einhorn hervorschaut. (1) "Wunderschön", murmelte Harry."Gewiss Master Potter Sir. Doch sie haben noch nicht alles gesehen." Nun traten sie die drei Stuffen der säulenbesetzten Treppe zur Eingangstür hoch und traten hindurch in die Eingangshalle.

Als Harry Realisierte, wie groß das Haus ist, fragt er Dobby: "Wie viele Hauselfen arbeiten hier eigentlich?"

"Mit den Elfen vom Ferienhaus auf Sylt in Deutschland, sind wir 17. Und die haben Dobby vor kurzem Oberhaupt des poterschen Elfenclans gewählt." Erzählte Dobby mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

Als Harry dies höhrte, nahm sein Gehirn eine kleine auszeit in form einer Ohnmacht.

Harry lag auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle. Dobby fächerte ihm luft zu, nach kurzer zeit schlug Harry die augen auf und glaubte, dass er das ganze nur geträumt hätte. Als er Dobby sah, blickte er sich um und merkte das alles real war.

"Kann Dobby etwas für Master Potter tun Sir?"

Harry rappelt sich hoch und meinte: "Ein Tee und ein Toast wären jetzt nicht schlcht."

Dobby brachte ihn in die Küche und servierte ihn sein Tee und sein Toast.

"Wenn Master Potter Sir fertig gefrühstückt hat, würde Dobby ihnen gerne den rest des Hauses zeigen."

Dobby zeigte Harry die Räume im Erdgeschoss, die aus Salon, Arbeitszimmer mit anschliessender Bibliothek, Speisezimmer und einem kleinen Partyraum bestehen.

Nun gehen sie auf die Treppen zu, die links und rechts über den Eingang des Salons nach oben führen.

Im Ersten Stockwerk zeigt Dobby Harry die Familienschlafzimmer, zu denen auch Harrys altes Kinderzimmer gehört, das sie nun auch betreten.

Als erstes fällt ihm das Babybett auf, was in der Mitte des Zimmers steht. Der Himmel und die Bettwäsche waren aus dunkelgrünem und seidigen Stoff, passend zu Harrys Augen. Langsam ging er weiter in das Zimmer und sah nun auch einen Kleiderschrank an der einen Wand und Spielzeug an der anderen Wand. Gegenüber der tür waren große Fenster und eine Tür die auf einen kleinen Balkon hinausführt. Der Kamin befand sich in der Ecke zwischen Fenstern und der Seite mit dem spielzeug. Als Harry neben dem Bett angekommen war, bleibt er stehen. Er sieht in dem Bett ein Kuscheltier in form eines silbernen Einhorns. Dobby ist in der Tür stehen geblieben damit Harry sich in ruhe umsehen konnte. Er sagte nur leise: " Es sieht immernoch genauso aus wie zu ihrer Geburt, Master Potter, Sir."

_Hier habe ich also geschlafen und gespielt._ Nachdem Harry sich im Zimmer umsah, schaute er wieder in das Bett auf das Einhorn, "es ist wunderschön." flüsterte er. "Es war damals ihr Lieblingskuscheltier Master Potter, Sir". _Moment! Das Einhorn kommt mir bekannt vor. Es ist das Eihnhorn vom Wappen._ Damit griff Harry nach deisem Einhorn. Als Harry das Einhorn mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührt fällt er in eine Vision.

* * *

soooooo... das wär geschafft ....... schön das ihr auch das 2 kapitel bis zum ende geschafft habt..... hoffe es hat euch nicht zu lange gedauert bis das chap hochgeladen war...?? ... .. wie immer würden wir uns über reviews freuen....

_Euer Tung und Eure Lexxy Potter_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

Ja ihr lest richtig. ich schreibe doch weiter und gebe nicht nach dem 2. Kapitel auf. Es tut mir wirklich leid das es So lange gedauert hat. Zm einen war ich im stress durch meine neue Arbeit und durch Prüfungen. Und meine schwester konnte mich auch nicht treiben, da sie zu sehr beschäftigt war. Nun zu den Reviews. Vielen dank an alle die eines hinterlassen haben.

**Ina Bauer :** Ja alles gute fragen. Doch die Antworten wirst du erst im laufe der Geschichte lesen.

**Forrest1984:** Ich kann dich Beruhigen. Es wird kein Slash geben.

**Locke92:** Naja war zwar nicht schnell. Aber ich habe weiter geschrieben

**speedykatze:** Freut mich das du die Geschichte interissant findest. Tja das musst du alles noch lesen. Und ich muss es noch schreiben *gg*

**Ironc:** Was die Vision angeht wirst du sicherlich jetzt lesen. Und der rest, ja es stimmt.

**Die Vision**

**Vision**

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnet, sieht er Sie. Sie die er schon seit fast fünfzehn Jahren vermisst. Er sieht wie sie ihn anlächeln, wie sie mit ihm reden, wie sie mit ihm spielen und ihm das Einhorn geben.

Er sieht seine Eltern über das Bett gebeugt wo eben noch das Einhorn lag. Er freute sich so über seine Eltern, dass er sich nicht einmal wundert, das sie mit ihm reden er sie aber nicht versteht. Er freute sich so über seine Eltern, dass er einfach nur in ihre Arme wollte, und mit ihnen kuscheln.

Auf einmal lag Harry bei Lilly im Arm. Dort merkte Harry dann, dass er ein Baby ist, da seine Mutter ihn ohne Probleme im Arm halten kann.

Als Harry merkte das er noch ein Baby ist, genoss er einfach die nähe seiner Mutter.

**Vision ende**

Während Harry in seiner Vision war, machte Dobby sich große sorgen. Denn es sah so aus als ob Harry besessen wäre. Was im Grunde ja auch stimmt, denn er ist ja nicht mehr in seinem Körper.

Nach zehn Minuten wachte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen wieder auf. „Master Potter Sir, geht es ihnen gut? Kann Dobby ihnen Helfen?", fragt Dobby völlig aufgeregt, das Harry so traurig ist.

„Nein danke, Dobby. Ich bin nur etwas aufgelöst. Ich habe gerade meine Eltern gesehen.", schluchzte Harry. „Aber wie ist das möglich Master Potter Sir? Dobby möchte ja nicht unhöfflich klingen, aber Master und Mieses Potter sind schon lange tot."

„Ich weis Dobby. Ich habe sie ja auch nicht richtig gesehen. Als ich das Einhorn berührt habe, bin ich in mein Ich von vor sechzehn Jahren gereist."

Als nächstes schaute Harry in den Kleiderschrank. Es ist kein normaler Kleiderschrank, es ist ein Magischer. Einer den man begehen kann, was Harry auch sofort tat. Denn er möchte ja wissen, wie seine Eltern ihn damals angezogen haben.

Als erstes viel ihm eine große und verstaubte pckung windeln auf. Als er diese berührte, wurde er wieder in eine Vision gezogen.

**Vision**

Plötzlich befand er sich in einem dunklen, warmen, weichen Raum, den er nicht kannte. Er sah auch nichts, dafür war es viel zu dunkel, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Das einzige was ihn etwas verunsicherte waren die gelegentlichen Schreie und das immer wieder kehrende Stöhnen, dass wie durch eine dicke Wand, nur sehr gedämpft zu ihm drang. Dieser Jemand musste ziemliche Schmerzen haben, jemand den er kannte, aber wer ?

Und da war noch eine Stimme, die ihm ebenfalls sehr bekannt vorkam. Hatte er sich nicht gerade eben seiner Gedanken entledigt? Er war doch immer noch bei Sam Perkins, und was veranlasste hier jemanden so zu schreien. Sollte er nachsehen was da vor sich ging? Eines war sonnenklar, hier geschah etwas besonderes, doch was? Im Grunde störte ihn die Hektik da draußen gar nicht, wenn da nicht dieses unheimliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch wäre, das ihm sagte dass es hier bald ziemlich ungemütlich werden könnte.

Einige Zeit später kam etwas Bewegung in den Raum, die Wände kamen auf ihn zu, und das war nicht gut, denn eigentlich war hier so oder so schon ziemlich wenig Platz. Und dann geschah es. Der Raum drückte ihn nach unten, es war die Hölle, Harry blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg, aber so plötzlich es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei.

Ihm schwirrte der Kopf das konnte doch nicht war sein hier waren sich bewegende Wände die ihn erdrücken wollten.? Daß musste wohl wieder einer von Voldemorts abartigen Träumen sein. Also schien die Sache mit seinen Geist leeren auch nicht wirklich etwas zu bringen.

Die Schreie, draußen wurden auch immer deutlicher. Wieder und wieder kamen die Wände auf ihn zu. Panik stieg in ihm auf, er wollte eigentlich nur raus hier und so tat er was er konnte, drückte und quetschte was das Zeug hielt und er hatte auch das unbestimmte Gefühl dass es funktionierte, obwohl sich nicht wirklich etwas verbesserte.

Plötzlich bekam er keine Luft mehr. Absolut keine mehr. Die weichen Wände hatten seinen Körper, so wie seinen Kopf fest umschlossen. Er saß fest, konnte weder vor noch zurück, bekam keine Luft mehr. Aber er konnte hier doch nicht sterben, das war unmöglich, er musste doch noch seine Freunde vor dem größte Übel befreien ! Was würden sie ohne ihn machen ? Andererseits könnte er Sirius wieder sehen und seine Eltern. Doch konnte er sich so einfach davon stehlen ? Sich aus dem Staub machen ?

Die Schreie von draußen wurden immer lauter und sein Hinterkopf fühlte sich entsetzlich kalt an. Doch das war absolut nebensächlich, denn er musste hier weg, er würde dass nicht überleben, doch dann drückten die Wände ihn weiter.

„AAHHHHH"

Ein entsetzlicher Schrei entfuhr ihm und er konnte wieder atmen. Doch echte Erleichterung wollte sich nicht breit machen. Riesige monströse Hände hielten ihn fest, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall hier bleiben er musste weg, es war entsetzlich kalt und das Licht war so grell dass er es nicht schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen. Harry tobte, er trat um sich und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Jemand hatte ihm ein warmes Tuch umgebunden und da war es wieder dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Harry war sehr verwirrt. Er hörte Menschen die er als sehr vertraut empfand und doch konnte er die Stimmen niemandem zuordnen, und er konnte weder sehen, noch sich richtig bewegen. Eine Weile lag er so da, mit diesem warmen Gefühl im Herzen.

Leute kamen in das Zimmer in dem er war. Flüsterten, ohne dass Harry den Worten allzu viel Bedeutung beimaß. Er war sehr müde, und er döste leicht ein.

Plötzlich sagte eine leise ihm sehr vertraute Stimme, die Stimme des Mannes den er so sehr vermisste : „ Hey Lily , James ! Ich gratuliere euch !"

Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Harry wusste, jetzt musste er es schaffen seine Augen zu öffnen, er wollte doch Sirius wieder sehen. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er dachte Sirius müsste es hören können. Er konzentrierte sich und öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah direkt in das blutjunge, schöne Gesicht seines Paten. Verflucht was war hier los, was war mit Sirius los ?

Harry wollte etwas zu ihm sagen, doch es kam bloß ein Glucksen aus seinem Mund. Langsam liefen seine Gedanken wieder in halbwegs geregelten Bahnen und direkt vor ihm erschien das Gesicht seines Vaters der sagte „ Der Kleine spricht mit dir, Sirius !"

Jetzt wusste Harry auch was geschehen war, hatte Sam nicht gesagt manche Menschen könnten ihre eigene Geburt wieder erleben ? Harry hatte gerade seine eigene Geburt miterlebt und lag so unglaublich das auch war in den Armen seiner Mutter, er konnte die Liebe die ihn umgab deutlich spüren und er wusste dass das hier das Beste war was ihm je geschehen war. Noch nie hat ihn jemand so geliebt wie die drei Menschen hier und er fühlte wie diese Liebe ihn durchströmte und stärkte.

Er wollte so gerne wieder zu Sirius. Sein Tod war noch so frisch und schmerzhaft.

Plötzlich schrie seine Mutter auf „ James, Harry, wo... „

Eine erstaunte Lily starrte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Sirius das er dem kleinen Harry in seinem Arm zugewandt hatte.

„ Sirius, was soll das ? „ Lily funkelte ihn böse an.

„ A...Aber ich ha...ha...hab' nichts getan !"

„ zum Quidditch spielen ist er aber noch zu klein" lachte Lily nun laut los. „ James, ich glaube Harry hat soeben entschieden, wer sein Pate werden soll, meinst du nicht ?"

„ S...s...seid ihr euch da sicher, ich meine ich hab ja gelegentlich nicht den besten Einfluss auf andere und ein Kind ?" zweifelnd sah Sirius zwischen Harry, der immer noch in seinen Armen lag und seine Eltern hin und her, doch als die beiden nickten brüllte er „ Juhuuuuuuu ! Ich werde dein Pate, Kleiner !" und die beiden tanzten durch das Zimmer.

„ Sirius ! Mach mal halb lang !"

„ Ach laß' ihn doch, du siehst ja dass es unserem Sohn gefällt." Unterbrach James seine nun doch zweifelnde Frau. Es klopfte an der Tür, und James öffnete. „ Professor Dumbledore ! Schön sie zu sehen !" und stolz erzählten James und Sirius dem verblüfft drein schauenden Zauberer, das der kleine Harry Potter gerade direkt in Sirius Arme appariert war."

Kopfschüttelnd murmelte dieser „ Erstaunliches Talent ! In der Tat !"

Die Zeit die Harry hier mit seinen Eltern und deren Freunden erlebte war eine unglaubliche schöne Erfahrung für ihn und er fühlte wie er mit jedem Tag hier um ein bisschen mehr Liebe in sich hatte. Jetzt erst kannte er den Unterschied zwischen der Tatsache, wenn dir jemand erzählt dass du über alles geliebt wirst, und wenn du es tatsächlich fühlst.

Als die kleine Familie aus dem Krankenhaus in ihr eigenes zu Hause übersiedelte ging für Harry ein Traum in Erfüllung. Er war „ZU HAUSE!". Die Liebe seiner Eltern erfüllte ihn mit Kraft und machte ihn stark. Im Grunde führte er das stinknormale Leben eines Babys aber es waren diese Kleinigkeiten die ihn besonders stolz machten. Wenn seine Eltern sich über etwas freuten, was er konnte, und er konnte für so ein kleines Baby ziemlich viel. Wenn er Hunger hatte „apparierte" er einfach in die Arme seiner Mutter, wenn er etwas haben wollte, das nicht für ihn erreichbar war, flog es ihm einfach zu und wenn Sirius kam brauchte er nicht mal die Klingel zu drücken, denn Harry ließ die Türe auffliegen und lag schon in seinen Armen.

So war es auch an einem wunderschönen Herbsttag. Seine Mum war einkaufen und James und Sirius saßen mit Harry auf der Terrasse und sahen zu dem kleinen Wäldchen hinüber, das hinter ihrem Garten lag.

„ Wollen wir ihm unser kleines Versteck zeigen ?" fragte Sirius mit schelmisch blitzenden Augen. „ Ach komm, ich habe Lily versprochen das wir mit Harry nichts gefährliches machen, also, lassen wir das lieber. Lily lässt uns sonst nie wieder allein mit dem Kleinen."

„Komm schon, Krone, mit dem Besen sind wir wieder zurück bevor Lily etwas merken kann ?"

Sirius wusste, wenn er James mit seinem Rumtreiber Namen kam, konnte er nicht widerstehen.

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry in einer Trage an der Brust seines Vaters und flog zum ersten mal mit einem Besen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, frei und wild, auch wenn er nicht selber fliegen konnte.

Sie landeten unter zwei riesigen Eichen, deren Blätterdach das helle Sonnenlicht abhielt. Sie blieben genau zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume stehen und scharrten mit ihren Zauberstäben am moosigen Boden.

Eine Falltüre kam zum Vorschein. Sie öffneten sie und kletterten in den düsteren Raum hinunter. Mit leiser Stimme erzählte Sirius Harry welche Abenteuer sein Vater und er hier geplant hatten, und wie oft ihnen das Versteck, aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Harry fühlte sich als hätten die beiden ihn aufgenommen in ihren Kreis der Rumtreiber und es erfüllte Harry mit Stolz, dass die beiden sich seiner Qualitäten so sicher waren. Stunden vergingen so und als sie sich auf den nach Hause Weg machen wollten war die Sonne schon hinter den Bäumen des Waldes verschwunden. Seine Mum war natürlich schon da und so landeten sie am Waldrand , versteckten die Besen unter Moos und Laub und gingen zu Fuß weiter.

Leise fluchend machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Garten und als sie die Terrasse erreicht hatten setzten sie ein fröhliches Lächeln auf und öffneten die Türe „ Hallo Lily, wir waren spaz..." weiter kamen sie nicht mit ihrer Erklärung.

Lily starrte sie mit rotem Kopf und leicht hervor tretenden Augen an „ Seid Ihr komplett verrückt geworden ! Wofür haben wir das noch bevor ich einkaufen war besprochen, damit ihr euch hinter meinem Rücken über unsere Abmachungen hinwegsetzt..." Lily tobte.

James sah betreten zu Boden. Harry sah sie erstaunt an, nun das hatte er definitiv von seiner Mutter, und Sirius sah sie fragend an „aber wir waren doch bloß spazieren ?"

Bei dieser unverfrorenen Lüge schien Lily nun die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie hob mitten im Wohnzimmer die Hand und brüllte „ Accio Besen !"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war flogen die Besen von ihrem Versteck am Waldrand zu ihnen, durchbrachen dabei noch die Scheibe des Wohnzimmerfensters und landeten sicher in Lilys Hand.

„ Wenn du nicht schon sein Pate wärst, ich würde dich nicht mehr dazu machen." zischte Lily gefährlich in Richtung Sirius.

Das hatte gesessen. Betreten und traurig standen die beiden Rumtreiber vor ihr. Und wie zwei Schuljungen die etwas angestellt hatte murmelten sie leise aber ehrlich „Tut uns wirklich leid."

**Vision ende**

Da Dobby noch in der Tür wartete, viel ihm nicht auf, dass Harry wieder eine Vision hatte. Dieser wunderte sich nur über die feuchten Augen seines Freundes und fragte: "Geht es ihnen nicht gut Master Potter, Sir? Soll Dobby sie alleine lassen?"

"Nein Dobby bleib nur. Ich habe nur gerade Die Liebe meiner Eltern und von Sirius erfahren." meinte er und sah sich weiter im Zimmer um.

Als er fertig war, wurde er weiter im Haus herumgeführt. Dabei erklärte Dobby ihm die Schutzzauber, die ihn zum einen unortbar machen und zum anderen ihm erlaubten Magie anzuwenden ohne das das Ministerium es mitkriegt.

Als sie fertig mit der Führung waren, war es schon zeit für das Abendessen. Das wollte Harry in der Küche einnehmen um auch die restlichen Hauselfen kennen zu lernen. Diese waren sehr geehrt das Harry sie persönlich besuchte.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und schlief dort.

Vielen Vielen Vielen....................................................................................... Dank fürs warten. es tut mir echt leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Doch jetzt ist das Chap ja da. Über Reviews freuen wir uns natürlich immer.

MfG

Tung & Lexxy Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**Harrys Erbe**

Nach dem Essen ging Harry in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und schlief dort.

Harry war so erschöpft daß er bis zum nächsten morgen um 11 Uhr schlief. Nachdem er aufgestanden ist ging er duschen und sich anziehen, Dobby hatte ihm schon Hosen und Robe parat gelegt. Frisch angezogen geht er runter in die in die Küche und ist beinahe in Rika reingelaufen, eine ganz junge und unerfahrene Hauselfe. Sie Entschuldigt sich sehr überschinglich und vergass fast ihm die Nachricht zu überbringen, daß er heute den termin bei Gringotts hat um 12,30 Uhr.

Harry erschrickt und sprintete nochmal hoch in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern um sich den Brief nocheinmal anzusehen.

Also wühlte er in seinem Koffer den Dobby auch in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gebracht hat ( _wie er das immer macht ohne das ich das mitbekomme). _Natürlich liegt der Brief ganz unten und nachdem er wieder aus dem Koffer geklettert ist entfaltet er das Pergamet, las und dachte: _Stimmt heute ist der 1.8 und heute ist die Testamentseröffnung von Sirius. Gut ich hab noch zeit mich vorzubereiten. Jetzt weiss ich auch warum Dobby mir so gute Sachen rausgelegt hat. Also jetzt Frühstück und dann mal weiter sehen._

So ging er wieder runter zur Küche um etwas zu frühstücken und wollte Dobby fragen ob er ihn begleitet_, _denn ein wenig angst hat er schon wenn es um Sirius geht, dass er nicht richtig aufpasst. Dobby aber lehnte ab, denn er könne sowiso nicht mit in das Büro des Koboldes der für ihn zuständig ist.

Harry war also fertig mit frühstücken und wollte gerade nach oben gehen als eine braun-weiße Eule in die Küche geflogen kam und sich auf sein Schoss niederlies, sein Bein austreckte und darauf wartet, dass ihm der Brief abgenommen wird.

Harry nahm den Umschlag, macht ihn auf und es fällt ein Haaband heraus. Nun las er was auf dem Pergament steht, dass nach dem Briefkopf von Gringotts kam.

Sehr geehreter Mister Potter,

anbei erhalten Sie ein Portschlüssel in form eines Haarbandes der ab 12:25 aktiviert werden kann und Sie direkt in mein Büro bring.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Ihr Mr Hopnikop

(Vermögensverwalter der Fam. Potter und Black )

Nachdem er den Brief zu ende gelesen hat schaut er auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass er noch 20 minuten hatte, also ging er hinunter in den Salon und lief dort vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Harry Potter war sehr angespannt, denn er wusste nicht so recht was ihn erwarten würde. Was er weiss ist das er Alleinerbe ist denn alle Blacks sind tod oder in lebenslanger Gefangenschaft. Und es würde ihm sicherlich schwerfallen jetzt schon über Sirius Tod zu reden geschweigedenn genauer drüber nachzudenken. Nach einer weile bemerkte er, dass er nichtmehr alleine im Raum war und blieb stehen. Dobby der mal wieder unbemerkt eingetreten ist Räuspert sich und fing an zu sprechn : " Mister Potter, Sir Sie sollten sich abreisefertig machen, Sir, denn es ist gleich soweit. Hier ist ihr Reiseumhang." " Ja danke Dobby" Harry dreht sich um und geht in die Eingangshalle um dort den Portschlüssel zu aktiviern.

Bei Gringotts in seinem Büro wartet schon Mr Hopnikop vor den unterlagen die zu dieser Testamentseröffnung gehören. Das war eine ganze Menge. Mr Hopnikop spran sofort auf als Harry in seinem Büro erschien, eielte auf ihn zu, sterckte die Hand aus und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Harry nahm verdattert die Hand entgegen, nachdem der Kobold so schnell vor ihm stand. " Bitte setzen sie sich Lord Potter" meinte der Kobold verschmitzt grinsend sogleich " Ich hoffe sie haben ein wenig Zeit mitgebracht, das könnte etwas länger dauern." Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer war etwas irritiert, " Wieso LORD Potter, Mr Hopnikop? " " Dazu kommen wir gleich! Zuerst kümmern wir uns um das Formelle. Also Mr Potter, sind Sie bereit das Erbe im vollen Maße anzutreten und auch die Letzten wünsche der verstorbenen zu erfüllen?" Harry, noch verwirrter als vorher, weiss nicht was er sagen soll. Stockend fing er an zu sprechen: " Öhm, j ja aber w warum die Mehrzahl?" " Ahja,ich wusste diese Frage würde kommen, dennoch müssen sie erst zustimmen bevor ich weitermachen kann das Testament zu verlesen und die Hintergründe zu erklären. " " Ja, natürlich nehm ich an." " Sehr gut Mr Potter ich wusste, dass sie sich vor nichts scheuen. Also fang ich jetzt mit dem Testament Mr Black an." Der kleine Kobold nahm von dem Stapel Pergamentrollen die Oberste und entrollte diese. Er las laut und deutlich vor:

_Ich, Sirius Black,_

_im vollbesitz meiner geistigen und magischen Kräfte erkläre dieses Testament als rechtskräftig, und setzte damit frühere und bereits bestehende Testamente ausserkraft._

_Zuerst mein lieber Harry, möchte ich dir danken, dass du mich gerettet hast und die ganze Zeit an mich geglaubt hast._

_Hiermit möchte ich dir alles vererben was ich besessen hab, darunter ist mein Gold, mein Haus am Grimmaultplace aber auch ne Menge kleinkram in den Verliessen,die ich nichtmal alle von innen gesehen habe. Zudem möchte ich dir die Titel der Familie Black, die ich nie angenommen habe, vererben. Darunter ist auch der Titel Lord Slytherin, Lord Black und für deine zukünftige Frau, Lady Huffelpuff._

_Mit all dem was du besitzt, wünsche ich das du spass in deinem Leben hast._

_In Liebe_

_dein Pate Sirius_

Harry war sehr erstaunt über das was er gehört hat,denn damit hat er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. _Lord Slytherin- Black und verwandt mit Huffelpuff. Wie ist das möglich? Das muss ich unbedingt nachforschen._

Nachdem Hopnikop das Testament vorgelesen hat, hollte er zwei sehr schön gearbeitete Ringe aus seiner Schublede und legte sie Harry hin. " Dies sind die ringe der Blacks und Slytherins. Damit sind sie nun Lord Slytherin das Materielle Erbe anzunehmen, müssen sie nur die Ringe überzihen. Wenn sie jedoch das magische Erbe erhalten wollen, müssen jeweils ein tropfen Blut darauf tropfen lassen." " Muss ich die Ringe denn anbehalten, oder kann ich sie wieder abziehen wenn ich das materielle Erbe erhalten habe? Ich möchte nicht das man mich als Erbe Slytherins erkennt." "Das ist natürlich möglich." Damit zog der Schwarzhaarige die Ringe über und spürte wie er getestet wird. Nach etwa einer minute fühlte er ein warmes Kribbel durch den ganzen Körper ziehen. Mr Hopnikop griff nocheinmal in seine Schublade und holte eine einfache zierliche und schöne verzierte Brosche hervor und sagte dazu: " Dies ist die Brosche von Helga Huffelpuff für Ihre zukünftige Frau die hiermit zu Lady Huffelpuff wird." Der neue Lord nahm die Brosche in die Hand und besah sie sich von allen Seiten. Das Edelmetall war einfach gearbeitet und raffiniert verziert. Mit geschwungenen Buchstaben sind die Inizialien ihrer einstigen Besitzerin auf der Rückseite eingraviert.

" So, nun gehts weiter mit dem materiellen Erbe." Fing der Kobold wieder an zu sprechen: " Das wären zum einen ein Haus am Grimmauldplace ind London, eine versteckte Insel in der Nordsee etwas abseits von der deutschen Insel Sylt, desweiteren das Vermögen von 64.000.000 Galleonen und ein weiteres Verlies voler Bücher von den Blacks. Slytherins nachlass umschliesst seinen Teil von Hogwarts und deren Einnahmen von 100.980.368 Galleonen, plus die monatlichen Einnahmen von momentan 3680 Galleonen und die Zinsen, dazu kommen noch die Verliesse des Lord Slytherins, in denen Bücher und sonstige Artefakte lagern."

Harrys augen wurden immer grösser und ein mächtig flaues Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, als er dies alles hörte. Ganz bleich sah er, dass Mr Hopnikop noch mehr Pergamentrollen zu sich zog und erneut anfing zu sprechen. "Ihre zukünftige Frau, Lady Huffelpuff; würde ihren Teil der Schule und die gleiche Höhe der Einnahmen und Zinsen bekommen, sowie das Verliess der ehmaligen Gründerin, in dem sich Bücher, Schmuck und einige Artefakte befinden. Aber nun wieder zum Wesentlichen. Da sie nun Lord Slytherin- Black sind, haben sie ihre Volljährigkeit erreicht und können damit das Erbe ihrer Eltern annehmen."

Als der neue Lord dies hörte, nahm sein Gehirn eine kurze Auszeit in form einer Ohnmacht. Mr Hopnikop hatte dies schon viel früher erwartet und war somit darauf vorbereitet. Mit einem Glas Wasser und einem feuchten Lappen mit dem er ihm das Gesicht abtupfte.

Nach einer Weile des abtupfens kam Harry wieder zu sich. " öhm, danke. Danke, geht weider. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz warum all diese Titel und so viele Verliesse?" stammelte Harry nachdem er das Glas wasser in einem zuge geleert hatte. " Zu den Familienverhältnissen kommen wir später. Nun widmen wir uns ersteinmal dem Erbe ihrer Eltern. Ich werde jetzt erstmal das Testament von James Potter verlesen."

_Ich James Potter,_

_im vollbesitz meiner geistigen und mangischen Kräfte erkläre dieses Testament als rechtskräftig, und setzte damit frühere und bereits bestehende Testamente ausserkraft._

_Mein liebster und einzigster Sohn Harry,_

_wenn du dieses zu Lesen bekommst, bin ich leider nicht mehr bei dir. Ich habe dieses Testament kurz nach deiner Geburt verfasst, da wir momentan in schweren Zeiten leben. Ich hoffe ich habe dir genug Gold hinterlassen, damit du ein sorgenfreies Leben führen kannst. Aber gib nicht alles auf einmal aus. Zu den Galleonen vererbe ich dir auserdem noch den Titel: Lord Potter und den Titel: Lord Gryffindor, den ich dank Albus nie angenommen habe. Mache bitte nicht den gleichen Fehler, und habe ein wachsames Auge auf die Schule. _

_Tu nichts was ich nicht auch tuen wüde._

_Dein dich liebender Vater_

_James Potter_

Nachdem Mr Hopnikop das Testerment vorgelesen hatte, nahm Harrys Gehirn fast wieder eine Auszeit, doch er beherrschte sich und fragte statdessen: " Wieviele Galleonen hat mein Vater denn gemeint?" "Es dürften in etwa 70.000.000 Galleonen sein. Dazu kommen noch einige Firmeenanteile, sowohl in unserer Welt als auch in der Muggelwelt. Ausserdem noch einige Immobilien, die auf der ganzen Welt verstreut liegen und teilweise vermietet sind. Unter anderem gehört auch der Liguisterweg No 4 dazu, dort wurde jedoch seit einigen Jahren kein Mieteingang mehr verzeichnet. Die genaue Auflistung liegen hier in den Papieren vor. die sie sich nachher in Ruhe durchsehen können." Der 4-fache Lord fand es sehr erschreckend, wie er in seinem eigenem Haus behandelt wurde.

Nachdem der neureiche Junge sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sprach der doch recht freundliche Kobold weiter:" Nun kommen wir zu dem Erbe ihrer Mutter. Zuerst habe ich hier einen Brief, den sie ihnen hinterlassen hat. Diesen können nur Sie öffnen wenn sie alleine sind, und auch nur wenn sie nicht durch einen Zauber belegt sind wie der Imperius. Aus diesem Grund werde ich mich nun für eine Weile zurückziehen. Wenn sie bereit sind, um fortzufahren, tippen sie einfach auf diese Feder, dies löst ein vibrieren an meinem Schlüssel aus, und ich werde zurück kommen."

Der Weise betrachtete den Umschlag eine weile, bevor er ihn öffnete. Ein sanftes licht erhällte kurz das Siegel und der Brief liess sich öffnen. Der traurige Junge nahm den Brief den seine Mutter geschrieben hatte sehr vorsichtig in seine Hände und entfaltet ihn. Nun fing er an zu lesen.

_Mein liebster Harry,_

_es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr bei dir sein kann._

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest. habe ich deinen 16. Geburtstag nicht mehr mit erleben dürfen, deshalb wird es mir nicht möglich sein dir dieses Geheimnis persönlich zu sagen, aus diesm Grund erfährst du es auf diesem Weg._

_Du wirs Voldemort nicht mehr alleine besiegen können wenn er noch lebt. Denn wenn er meinen Schutz bei dir überlebt hat, wird er einige der schwärzesten Rituale durchgeführt haben._

_Zu diesem Wissen vererbe ich dir bezihungsweise deiner Seelenpartnerin das komplette Erbe von Lady Rawenclaw. Ja ich stamme aus einer sehr alten und magischen Familie ab und bin keine muggelgeborene Hexe._

_Deine dich Liebende Mutter_

_Lilly_

_P.S. Dieser Brief wird sich selbst wieder versiegeln sobald er wieder in dem Umschlag ist, damit du ihn immer wieder lesen kannst, aber andere nicht._

Nachdem Harry den Brief das zweite mal gelesen hat, steckte er ihn wieder in den Umschlag. Und wie seine Mutter es geschrieben hatte, verschloss er sich wieder.

Als der Brief sich geschlossen hatte, berührte er die Feder die ihn Mr Hopnikop gezeigt hatte, um ihn zu rufen.

Nach nichtmal einer Minute war dieser auch schon wieder im Raum

"Mr Potter ihre Mutter hat ihnen bezihungsweise eher ihrer zukünftigen Frau zum einen ein virtel von Hogwarts und deren Einnahmen und Zinsen vererbt so wie weitere Verliese in denen sich unter anderem Bücher und persönliche Gegenstände befinden. Noch fragen?..... Nein ok denn hab ich noch eine weitere Überraschung für sie."

Auflistung von Harrys Erben:

Von Sirius Black: -64.000.000 Galleonen

-1Verlies voller Bücher

-Titel des Lord Black

-Grimmaultplace

-Versteckte Insel in der Nordsee

-Erbe von Salazar Slytherin

Von Salarza Slitherin: -Viertel von Hogwarts

-100.980.368 Galleonen + Zinsen

-monatlichen Einnahmen von momentan 3680 Galleonen + Zinsen

- Titel des Lord Slytherin

- Etliche Verliese mit Büchern und Artefakten

Von James Potter: -70.000.000 Galleonen

-Einige Firmeenanteile, sowohl in der Magischen- wie auch in der Muggelwelt

-Einige Immobilien (Ligusterweg 4)

- Titel Lord Griffindor (dadurch gleiche anteile an Hogwarts wie bei Slytherin)

Auflistung der Erben Der zukünftigen Frau von Harry: - Die Anteile von Hogwarts von Rowena Rawenclaw

- Die Anteile von Hogwarts von Helga Hufflepuff

Hey

Vielen Dank das ihr lange auf ein neues Kapitel von uns gewartet habt. Wir würden lügen, wenn wir jetzt für jede Zeit eine Ausrede schreiben würden. denn manchmal war es einfach die Unlust.

Aber die Reviews die wir am anfang bekommen haben, haben uns denn Doch dazu veranlasst weiter zu schreiben.

Zu euren Reviews:

Ina Bauer: Schön das dir die Visionen gefallen haben. War ne menge Arbeit von mir (tung). Es wird wohl auch noch Wichtig werden, das er Zuhause zaubern kann. Aber wir werden dazu nichts weiter sagen, geauso zu der sache mit Hogwarts und zu dem Pairing.

Ironc: Es freut uns, dass dir das gefallen hat. Wegen der Sache mit den Rituallen gucke einen darüber.

zamy88: Naja von schnell kann nicht die Rede sein. Aber es geht weiter.

Niethalf: Also ich (tung) finde es nicht so schlimm. Aber danke für den Tipp.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ihr könnt uns gerne wieder welche hinterlassen. Denn das ist unser einzigster Lohn für die Mühe die wir mit dem Schreiben wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen habt, schreibt sie uns. Wir haben zwar einen Plott, aber es ist nicht mehr geschrieben als hier steht.

Euer Tung und Eure Lexxy Potter


End file.
